The odd one in
by Poptart huntress
Summary: Darcy spent all her life preparing for a zombie apocalypse not an aline invasion. Now Loki is king, the Avengers are scattered, and some how Darcy has managed to grabbed the attention of the god of Mischief. Will Darcy stand and fight against him, or will she crumble and submit, like the world around her? Loki/Darcy Post avengers.Read and review. I will continue if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

_The bunker_

* * *

"Oh no..." Jane said quietly, Darcy glanced to the crappy T.V screen that illuminated the room with an artificial light. The scream bared images of New York up in flames and aliens that looked like something from Men in Black running around. "What the hell happened?" Darcy asked shell-shocked, glancing at the T.V from where she sat on the couch. All she knew is that S.H.E.I.L.D came knocking on her and Jane's apartment door and offered to talk her to England on some research program. Jane being Jane, accepted, now they where in a 10 by 8 room. Watching New York go up in flames, "I don't know." Jane said quietly, her face was drained of all colour. There was a brisk knock on the door, "Miss. Foster, Miss. Lewis, please open the door." A voice said with great urgency, Darcy looked at Jane, Jane nodded. Darcy got up from the couch she sat on tazer in hand, and strode to the door.

Slowly she opened the door. It was the man that came to Jane's lab and took all Jane's research equipment, and her IPod. If the current situation had been different, Darcy would have bombarded the man with questions of what happened to her IPod, but she had a feeling she was never going to get it back. His face wore a serious look, Darcy gave him a quick once over, he was wearing a black suit, and there was a giant rip in the chest area. Blood was smeared over the suit, and he was holding a gun. "Your not going to kill us are you?" Darcy asked nervously, "Darcy!" Jane called from the couch; she got up and came to the door to. Darcy put the tazer in her sweater pocket. "Phil, what the hell is going on!" Jane nearly screamed in Darcy's ear. Darcy winced, and looked at Jane's face. She had never seen Jane so worried; her hair was going to be gray by the end of the day. Darcy thought concerned, "I am afraid that the world is under siege, I am here to take you to a safe location." Phil said emotionlessly, his voice sounding almost robotic. Now it was Darcy's turn to speak, "Safe place? What in the world is happening?" Darcy said boldly, "I will tell you everything once we get to the bunker. Come we don't have much time." Jane's hands where shacking, "I'll go get our things." Darcy started to trail off, "No, we need to go now." Phil said calmly, coming out of his emotionless robotic state. "Okay." Janes said, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Phil and Jane walked briskly down the halls, Darcy trailed behind them. Phil lead them to a black SUV parked carelessly on the sidewalk, okay braking the law apparently didn't apply to this dude, Darcy thought. Jane sat in the passenger's seat, forcing Darcy to sit in the back. Darcy was confused, and Jane was in a better word, an emotional wreak. Phil was driving like a mad man, Darcy glanced at the speedometer, Phil was pushing 150 mph. It felt like she was in some speed chase, like in the fast and the furious. Then she glanced at Jane, she was clutching on to the armrest, her knuckles where white. The tires let off a horrifying screech, and the SUV came to a sudden halt. Darcy was pushed forward, but was saved by her seat belt. She let off a gawking noise as she slumped back into her seat. "Where here." Phil said solemnly. They got out of the SUV and walked into this weird building, it was small "Where are we?" Jane asked Phil slowly, "We are in S.H.E.I.L.D's England bunker." Phil said sternly, he led them in to an elevator.

"Why are we in an bunker?" Darcy asked, Phi didn't answer him. Trying to get an answer from this man was like her trying to open a jar of pickles, she just couldn't do it! Darcy's ears started to pop as they went further down into this bunker. Are we going into the center of the Earth? Darcy thought with a smile, Darcy left her thoughts though when the elevator went Bing! And they came to a halt, the doors opened very slowly, like in a suspense movie. Darcy was greeted to the sight of people walking around chatter filling the room. All these people wore black uniforms, and they also wore a very scared look on their face. "Phil, what is happening, and dam it I want to know this second!" Jane said sternly. "My apologise Miss. Foster, and Miss. Lewis." Said a voice, it sounded very calm and collected. Darcy searched to find the face to the voice. Her eyes came to a stop at a tall black man, he wore a black trench coat and a black turtleneck. There was an black eye patch on his right eye, "Who are you?" Jane asked curiously, "I am Nick Fury, director of S.H.E.I.L.D." "Ya okay that's nice Thomas Anderson, but why are we here?" Darcy asked annoyed, she was tired of all this mysterious crap. "Well Miss. Lewis, it seems that our world has been taken over by Loki and his Chitauri soldiers. Jane let out a gasp, Darcy and Nick turned to her, "You mean Thor's younger brother?" "Yes, Miss. Foster."

Darcy eyes widened, "So our world is under the rule of a God?" "Yes." Nick said impatiently, "So how the hell do we stop him?" Darcy said, as she waved her hands around animatedly, "The Avengers tried to stop him, but his forces where too strong." Phil butted into the conversation, "I see, but why are me and Jane **here?" **Darcy said, emphasizing the here part. "Miss. Foster relation to Thor could have possibly made her a target to Loki." Jane sucked her breath in, but didn't say anything. "I see that is a very good point, but why am I here, then?" "Well Miss. Lewis, you do know Thor so that also makes you a target, you see we have collected all the Avenger's loved one and brought them to a secure S.H.E.I.L.D bunker." "Sir!" A woman with brown hair, tied up in a bun, called out. Fury turned around and looked at the agent approaching. "Yes, agent Hill?" "We have just received word that Loki's army has concurred North America, and is starting to invade England and Northern Europe." "Excuse me, Miss. Lewis, I will have an agent bring you to your room. Miss. Foster can you please come with me? Coulson, we are going to need you to." "Yes sir." Phil said, as he walked down towards the thing Darcy thought would be the central control station, Jane trailed behind him.

A male agent came and led Darcy to a room. "You will have everything you need inside the room." The male agent said to Darcy, she smiled at him, and went inside the room. Once inside the room Darcy let off a sigh, for the first time the good guys lost. How would you tall the little children that? It just doesn't happen. Darcy let off a loud groan, all she wanted to do now is go and see her family, to make sure they where all right. Plopping down on the very uncomfortable bed, she closed her eyes; she heard footsteps walking up and down the hallways. She had a feeling in her gut she was going to be here for a while.

* * *

Darcy had been in the S.H.E.I.L.D bunker for over two weeks now, north and South America, Europe, and Central Africa, have surrendered to Loki. England was still fighting. Fury wanted her to learn self defence, and how to take up a firearm in case of an attack, other than that the past two weeks had been pretty boring. Darcy was walking back from the training room, where she learned how to take down a man with her legs; she smiled to her self, when she saw the look and Jane's face, and the male agents when she took her opponent down. Darcy turned to the hallway where her room was located when she heard a boom, and then she felt a rumble. This isn't good, Darcy thought to herself. Her suspicion was confirmed when there was another boom, followed by a more violent rumble. The speakers came on, "Attention all S.H.E.I.L.D personal, we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack." The voice said, Oh crap! Darcy screamed. She ran to her room, and grabbed the gun that S.H.E.I.L.D had given her, from her bedside table. Rifling through her sweater pile she also found here tazer. This was just like The Expendables, or so action movie, Darcy had watched. Seeping the gun close to her she carefully tiptoed through the halls, she was attempting to make her was to Jane's room, but as fate would have it, her room was all the way on the other side of the bunker. She would have to cross the central station to get to her room. Darcy thought about how each scenario would play out, she goes to Jane's room, Jane's not there. Gets killed, goes to the room, finds Jane, then what. She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was another load boom, followed by footsteps. The speaker came on again,

"All S.H.E.I.L.D personal, retreat fire, and evacuate, I repeat retreat fire, and evacuate!" Then there was a gunshot and the line went dead. Darcy heart fluttered, she would have to the latter all the way up to the surface, because the elevator would be down. That was long way up, would she make it? Darcy tried not to think about it, she ran towards the exit. That's when the speaker came on, "This is Director Fury, don't trust any agent with a blue gl-" The line went dead again, Darcy heart was beating like a drum, she was at least 40 meters from the exit. Rounding the bend, she aw Phil. "Phil!" Darcy called out nervously, "What is happening?" Phil looked at her, his face was as blank like the day she first met him. "Miss. Lewis, come with me." His voice told Darcy it wasn't an option, it was a demand. Darcy nodded slowly, something felt wrong, but she trusted him. His strides where fast, Darcy had to jog to keep up with him. When they came to a split in the hallway, Phil went left instead of going right. "Hey Phil, the exit is right…" Darcy trailed off, in an nervous voice "Oh is that so." Phil said with mischief in his voice, and an evil smile on his face. Darcy raised her gun, but Phil knocked it out of her hand and it flew across the hallway. He pined her arm behind her back, Darcy let off a scream. "Shut up and keep walking." Darcy nodded, tears starting to form in the eyes.

The kept walking until they came to the command center. In the center stood a tall, thin man with black hair. He was wearing a green, and leather outfit with a golden horned helmet. Darcy only assumed that it was Loki, beside him was a man that Darcy didn't recognize. He had short brown hair, and his arms where muscular. He carried a bow, and some arrows. Darcy started to squirm; Phil threw her onto the ground. Darcy landed on her hands and knees; she let off a groan of pain. "Sir, I found her." Darcy staggered to her feet, only to be greeted with the sight of Loki. "You did good, agent Coulson." "Thank you, sir." Phil said in an emotionless voice. That made Darcy shutter a little. "Miss. Lewis, I am asking you nicely please come with me, I am not afraid to use force." Darcy looked at Loki, searching his emerald green eyes. She found nothing, but mischief. "Go to hell." Darcy hissed in a low voice. She grabbed her tazer and pressed the button. It bounced off the God like it was a fly. Darcy's face visibly paled. "OH, you humour me, Miss. Lewis." Loki said in a mock voice. "This is going to hurt a little." "What?" Darcy said, as she watched as Loki placed his hand on her neck. A sharp pain erupted through her body; she let out a scream, and began to struggle. Eventually Darcy's squirming stopped, her eyes closed, and her knees gave in. "Barton, round up the men, I got what I wanted." Loki said with an evil smile. He looked down at the unconscious Darcy. Picking her up bridal style, he brought her to the waiting ship.

* * *

_I own nothing please read and review. This is my first fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW! It would be much appreciated, let me know what you think._


	2. morning after

Darcy felt someone poking her in the arm gently, "Jane five more minutes!" Darcy groaned. "I am afraid Miss. Lewis, you have to get up now." A feminine voice chimed. The isn't Jane, Darcy thought groggily. She opened her eyes and sat straight up, she was laid out on a leather couch. Looking to her left she saw an elderly woman. Darcy screamed, and the old woman quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh, please keep quiet! He will hear you!" Memories of the attack in the bunker came back to her, the woman removed her hand. "Where am I?" Darcy said quietly, "You are in New York." The woman replied with a smile, "Come I must get you ready." "Ready for what?" Darcy said looking around the room. "I not going to scarified to the Gods, right?" The woman laughed, "No Miss. Lewis, the king has requested your presence." "That's worse." Darcy groaned, the woman gently grabbed Darcy's hand and helped her out of the couch. Darcy was lead into a luxurious bathroom, "I am going to draw you a bath, wash yourself, call me when you are done." Darcy nodded, after a minute the tub was full, and the woman left. Darcy slowly took her off her clothes, and slipped into the bath. The water felt so relaxing, and comforting, better than the icy cold showers in the bunker. But sadly Darcy's mind wasn't going to relax, or enjoy the bath. She was nervous to see what Loki had planned for her. Darcy grabbed the sponge and soap and began to wash herself; after she was done she drained the tub. Wrapping a fluffy towel around herself, she opened the door.

The cool air hit Darcy like a wall, Darcy felt Goosebumps creep up on her skin. "Miss. Lewis! Come, come." The woman lead Darcy to a vanity, it was full of make-up. More make-up then Darcy has seen in her life, Darcy sat down quietly. The woman plugged in a blow dyer and began to dry her hair, after ten minutes she began to straighten Darcy's hair. When it was done Darcy smiled, "Time to do your make-up, Miss. Lewis." The woman said cheerfully, Darcy mentally groaned. She was never one to go out of her way to put on make up. The woman spun her around on the chair to face her, her hands moves like lighting. Putting on mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, like it was no ones businesses.

After ten minutes, the old lady smiled, "Done, Miss. Lewis." Darcy looked into the vanity mirror, her make-up was done perfectly. Pale grey Smokey eyes, a pale pink lip-gloss, and her straight brown hair. "Okay, can I get changed now, I am cold as fuck." Darcy said shaking slightly. "Oh, yes, here put this on." She handed Darcy an emerald green dress. "Thank you" Darcy said, rushing into the bathroom. Taking off the towel, she slipped on the green dress. It had one strap on her left shoulder, it showed a lot of cleavage, too much for Darcy's liking, and it flowed out till Darcy's knees. Darcy stepped out of the bathroom, "You look stunning!" She gasped, Darcy only smiled. Put these on, she handed Darcy gold peck- toe pumps. Oh god, my ankles are going to hate me, Darcy thought miserably. She attempted to walk, and almost fell on her face. "I'll get the guard to help you." The woman left the room, and a moment later she came back with a man, Darcy recognized him from the bunker. Hot arm man! Darcy thought, "I am here to escort you to the king." He said emotionlessly. Wow, sounds just like Phil. Darcy thought, Phil… That jackass, he double-crossed S.H.E.I.L.D. If Darcy ever saw Phil, she would kick his ass, or attempt to, anyway. Arm man held his hand out to Darcy, Darcy grabbed it, and they left the room. He led her down a narrow hallway, to an elevator.

The elevator ride was quiet, and very weird. Darcy looked at the man, his face was like stone. This man doesn't even smile, Darcy thought, he looks pissed. The elevator stopped and they got out. He lead her to a door, he opened in and motioned Darcy to go in. Darcy slowly went in, the door closed behind her. Darcy looked at the door, then looked at the room, she saw Loki sitting on a leather couch. He was wearing his leather get up. Kinky, Darcy thought. "Miss. Lewis, I am glad to see you are up, and okay." He said with a smile, god his teeth where white. Darcy thought, Loki let off a laugh. "Miss. Lewis, you look amazing, for a mortal." Darcy rolled her eyes, "It is considered rude to not say thank you, Miss. Lewis." Loki said looking at her. "Thank you, for the… uh…. Compliment?" Her response sounded more like a question, then a reply. Loki smiled at her, getting up from the couch he closed the distance between them. Darcy looked up at him, looking around the room for something to defend herself. Well Darcy if your tazer didn't work, and I don't think a straw would render him useless. She thought to herself bitterly, "Miss. Lewis do you know why your hear?"

"I am hear because, I am involved with Thor, and S.H.E.I.L.D? " Darcy said talking a step back, Loki grabbed her chin, craning her neck up to face him. Darcy let off a sharp breath, Loki smiled. "Not quite my dear, but that is just an added benefit." Loki said with a smirk, "Then why am I here?" Darcy said nervously, Loki gave her a smile that was full of mischief. It made Darcy's heart go cold, "You are a smart mortal, I believe you can figure it out my dear." I'd rather not, Darcy thought sadly. "Well, my dear you will find out soon enough." "H-how did you know what I thought."? "Miss. Lewis, I am a god, I can read your little mortal mind as if it where a book." Loki said proudly, "Oh crap, that doesn't mean I have to wear those tinfoil hats, like those nuts in the alien movies right?" Loki gave Darcy an amused smile.

Loki let go of Darcy's chin; she let off a breath of relief. "You still haven't given me an answer to my question." Loki said, his hand traveling to her neck. Darcy shuttered under his strokes, "I thought I had time, and you did say, I do quote " You will find out soon enough"." Darcy replied quietly, Loki's hand rested on her pulse. Darcy felt her heart race, and her pulse quicken. Loki smiled he seemed satisfied with something. "I'll give you a hint then Miss. Lewis, it is a honour from your perspective." "That makes no scenes at all, Loki." "It will, Darcy." How did he know her name? Maybe Phil told him when he sold us out? Darcy thought. Loki laughed, "Agent Coulson loved his job, he would never sell out his precious S.H.E.I.L.D. I had to per sway him." He took his hand off her neck and wave his hands and a staff appeared. Darcy backed up, "I am way to young to die, and I haven't even graduated collage." Darcy shrieked. Loki laughed, "Don't worry Darcy, I have no intention of killing you, but I can't promise you won't be harmed." "That is very comforting, Loki." Darcy said sarcastically. "Where am I?" Darcy asked. "You are in New York." Loki replied. Darcy groaned, "Are you kidding me? I thought you and your men in black monster alien things burned New York to the ground." "In order to make something great you must destroy it and start again." Darcy didn't know what to say, she just nodded.

"Cat got your tongue Darcy?" Loki said laughing, Darcy just groaned. "I have a surprize for you." Darcy just groaned louder

* * *

_I own nothing, Please read and review._


	3. family

"Come now, Darcy. I want to show you, I know you will _love_ it." Loki's words lingered in Darcy's, head. Darcy felt the adrenalin pulse through out her veins. "I am starting to lose my patience." Loki said fixing her a gaze that made her just want to crawl under a rock and hide. Mustering up some courage Darcy said bravely" I am surprised you had any to begin with." Loki's gaze at her just darkened, now you did it Darcy, if you weren't going to die, you sure are now! She scolded herself. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, Darcy." Loki said sharply. Darcy just gulped; he just grabbed Darcy's hand and pulled her to him. Darcy began her fatal attempt to claw herself free from Loki's hold. "Let go of me!" Darcy hissed.

He gave her a board expression, Darcy felt like a brick just hit her. Her head started to throb, and she got this sick feeling in her stomach. As suddenly as the feeling came, it left Darcy. "Is this is what you think of as a surprise?" Darcy screamed, looking at Loki. Loki just rolled his eyes, and looked up at the sky. Snow was falling in fluffy chunks from the sky, Darcy closed her mouth, and followed Loki's gaze. They weren't in New York anymore, they where in Burlington, Vermont her hometown. They where in the upper part of the city, nowhere near her family's house. "Oh dear God, why are we here? Why?" Darcy said quickly, her eyes were wide. "Well Darcy, I do believe your family must be worried sick, your world was invaded by aliens, you haven't called them for over two weeks, they must only assume the worst has happened to you. Don't you agree?" Darcy just nodded; she was starting to get goose bumps from the cold wind and snow. Loki looked down at her, fragile mortal, he thought to himself. He grabbed conjured a jacket for Darcy. "Here, I don't want you to die before you see your family." Darcy gingerly grabbed the jacked and put it on. " What are you going to do to my family?" Darcy asked nervously. She had a pretty good idea what Loki was capable of. Loki would be very capable of killing her family in a heartbeat. Darcy wouldn't let him kill her family, she would die protecting them. Especially her little sister, Mia. " What do you want from me? I'll do anything just please don't kill my family." Darcy pleaded, looking at Loki. Fear was visible as day in her eyes. Loki leaned down, his hands trailing Darcy's curves. " You paint me as a heartless monster, that kills with a bloodlust. I am not thought, I can be kind and very compassionate, that is the side I am choosing to show to you. That is the side that I want you to know, but that doesn't mean I don't have a bad side." He said gently, his hands moving up to lightly cresting her cheek. "Okay" Darcy said breathlessly Loki grabbed her hand and Darcy felt the familiar feeling in her stomach. Closing her eyes she prayed her family was all right.

The feeling went away, and Darcy opened her eyes. They where on her family's porch, Darcy looked at the house. It was a small house, the porch lop-sided and missing three steps, the paint was long gone, and a window was broken. Darcy felt her heart flutter, Loki, a God seeing a shack of a house. No matter, this was where her family was, and to Darcy nothing else matters. Loki eyed the house, and then he looked at Darcy. She was looking at the front door. Someone from his statue would never think about stepping a foot in that house, but he would have to ignore that fact. "Shall we?" Loki said, putting on a smile to hide his utter displeasure. "Yes." Darcy said quietly as they walked across the creaking porch. Each step they took the boards moaned in protest, Darcy's heart was in her throat. Finally they came to the front door, Darcy slowly knocked on the door.

Darcy could hear movement behind the houses thin walls; she wondered how her mom, or dad for that matter would react to Loki. She remembered when she brought her last boyfriend over, he had a purple Mohawk. Darcy would always remember the look on her mother's face, and her dad's scowl. Now what would she think of a Norse God, probably as tall as their celling.

Loki watched as the door creaked open, a little girl appeared. Darcy's breath sucked in as the little girls eyes widened. "Darcy!" She screamed, her voice filled with glee. She ran and jumped up into Darcy's open arms. "Mia, oh God." Darcy pulled her into a huge. "Mia!" A harsh voice screeched, "What did I tell you, it isn't safe to go outside!" The voice ran, as a woman's figure appeared in the doorway. "It's Darcy! She is okay." Mia called out, still hugging Darcy. The women smiled and sand witched Darcy and Mia into a hug. "Oh God we thought you were dead!" The woman exclaimed, tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. "Mom, I am all right." Darcy said in a soothing voice. She glanced at Loki who was smiling sinisterly, Mia looked at Loki. She let out a shrill scream, "Its him!" She ran out of Darcy's arms and into the house, Darcy eyes shot up, to her moms. She was frozen in fear, "Darcy, what is going on?" She said quiet as death. "Mom, I can explain." Darcy trailed off, Loki cleared his throat. "Allow me to explain, your daughter has been honoured. She is to be my bride." Darcy's heart felt like it just exploded, like a supernova. Loki smile grew, "I am going to leave you for now, I have business to take care of Darcy, but believe me I will be back. " Loki placed a hand on her forehead; Darcy felt a pang of heat rush through her body. Slowly it was burning, she let off a hiss. The pain grew, Darcy felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out.

Her mother let off a scream, "Stop you are hurting her, please stop!" She pleaded. Darcy's felt the pain moving into her brain, then she slowly felt it taking over her. Letting off a scream before Darcy blacked out.

Darcy opened her eyes, she let off a groan. Her head hadn't felt this crappy since she thought it would idea to drink a whole bottle of tequila. Sitting up on the bed she laid on she wasn't in Burlington, or New York. She was in a golden room, "Mh, I think I am going to have fun with you Darcy." Loki purred in her ear. Darcy looked at him; he was wearing a long dress coat, with a green scarf. "What the hell did you do? " Darcy hissed, "You just scared the living hell out of my mother and sister, and what the hell do you mean wife?" Darcy booked it off the bed; she wanted to get as far as way from Loki as she could. "To answer your first question Darcy, I simple left my imprint on you. So wherever you go I will know. Whatever you do I will see, and whatever you dream, I will see." He purred seductively. "The other questions will have to wait." Darcy started to back up, she didn't like where this situation was going. This felt like one of those movies where the villain was going to rape the girl, but before he could the hero comes and save the day. "Where am I now?" Darcy said quietly, "You are in my dream." Loki answered with a smile of pure mischief. "Oh God." Darcy said breathlessly, "Come." Loki said lazily, "No" Darcy protested, then she felt her feet moving on their own. "What the hell are you doing to me!"? Darcy screamed, panic written all over her features. "It is my dream so I control what you do." Loki said as if it where a simple question. By now Darcy was at the edge of the bed. Loki smiled, "I will enjoy this." Loki pressed his lips against Darcy's, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She couldn't move, she was helpless in her own body. Loki pulled back, admiring his handy work. With that he disappeared, Darcy heart was pumping like she was going to die. Some how she got more questions then answers.

* * *

_I own nothing, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. If I get more then 15 reviews I will have the next chapter uploaded at Christmas eve, and it will have pure smut goodness, lemons and all._


	4. Loki

_First off I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! I love you all… There is a little plot at the beginning, cuz I don't do porn without a plot. Okay this chapter contains rape, bondage, dirty talk, gag, and whip. With that being said on with the story!_

* * *

Something wet and cold was placed upon Darcy's forehead. Darcy shifted slightly, earning a sigh of a voice. Darcy's eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the dingy light that filled the small room. "Loki?" Darcy called out nervously, memories of the kiss lingered in her head. Darcy was no idiot; she knew what Loki wanted from her. "No, Darcy, it's mom." She said caringly, taking the now damp cloth off Darcy's forehead. Darcy slowly sat up, careful not to sit up to fast in fear she would faint. Her head throbbed, telling her to lye back down; well it's now officially the worst headache she has ever had since the Tequila incident back in collage. "What happened?" Darcy's voice sounded dry and harsh, looking around the un-finished room.

Not one thing had change since she left for collage. There was a bland love seat in the corner of the room that was also the cat's scratch post. The crappy T.V that only got two channels, the shopping network, and info commercials. "He disappeared like Captain Kirk, into the sky. He left me to drag your unconscious body into the house. You have lost quite a bit of weight from the last time I saw you. Is he feeding you? Did he rape you Darcy, you can tell me, Darcy?" Her mom said pleading, her expression growing tense. "No mom he hasn't raped me!" Darcy said franticly, her mother's expression relaxed slightly. Deep inside Darcy's gut though she knew Loki would be capable of rape, and there would be nothing that she could do to stop him if he decided he wanted her.

"Go lay down in your room, I'll bring you some lunch." She said softly. Darcy nodded, getting up and walking to her room. Darcy was greeted to the sight of her room, a very welcoming sight. Flopping down on her stiff bed, she sighed, not quite like she remembered. Still it was better then being anywhere near Loki.

After five minutes her mother came back with chicken noodle soup, placing it in Darcy's lap she gave Darcy a sad smile. "Get some rest when you are done, you need it, Darcy." She said calmly. Darcy nodded as she watched her leave the room, closing the door behind her.

Finishing off the last of the soup, Darcy placed the bowl on the carpet floor. Letting of a long yawn, Darcy looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:30p.m Darcy snuggled into her blankets and drifted off into sleep. Around 12:45a.m Darcy heard the door creek, her blood went cold. Fearing Loki was here, Darcy lowered her breathing. The footsteps where light and quiet, nothing like what Darcy thought Loki's footprints would sound like. Then the figure lay on her bed. "Darcy?" Called a small quiet voice. Oh thank God, Darcy thought, letting go a sigh of relief. "Yes, Mia?" Darcy said softly, "I couldn't sleep I had a nightmare, can I please sleep with you?" She asked, snuggling further into Darcy's blankets. "Of course you can." Darcy said with a smile. Mia yawned and slowly she closed her eyes, falling asleep, safe in Darcy's arms.

Around 1:30 am Darcy awoke with a bang. She quickly sat up, Mia wasn't with her anymore looking around to Darcy's horror she wasn't in her room. She was in the golden room again, on the bed. "You are smarter then I originally thought, Darcy." Darcy looked up to see Loki wear a leather outfit, exclude the green cape, horned helmet, and scary looking staff, standing at the foot of the bed. "Well Loki looks are very deceiving." Darcy said calmly, to cover up her ever-growing nervousness. "Indeed, Darcy." Loki purred, walking around to the side on the bed, Darcy tried to move, but she couldn't. Loki let off a laugh, "Going somewhere Darcy?" Loki said his voice filled with pure glee. "Let me go!" Darcy screamed, as she struggled to move, her body felt like it was encased in concrete. "I don't think so Darcy, like I said I am going to have fun with you…" Loki said getting on to the bed. He grabbed Darcy hands and tied them above the headboard, over her head. Loki smiled as he licked his lips as he began to straddle Darcy. "Let me go!" Darcy screamed again, "Hush, Darcy." Loki said warningly. "I hate you!" Darcy hissed, "Since you can't behave, I'm afraid you going to have to wear this" Loki said calmly. He waved his hands and a muzzle appeared. It was the muzzle Darcy saw at the S.H.E.I.L.D. bunker in England. Loki forcefully put the muzzle on. Darcy thrashed her head about.

Loki's hands trailed down Darcy's curves, taking off her pyjama bottoms, leaving only her underwear. Loki smiled in glee; Darcy felt tears welding up in her eyes. He was going to rape her; he was going to really rape her! She thought to herself. "How do you mortals say, it is not rape if you like it." Loki cooed in Darcy's ear. Never! Darcy screamed in her muzzle. Loki sighed, his hands moved up her curves to her shirt. Loki licked his lips again, he ripped off Darcy's shirt, in a fluent motion of his delicate hand. Next he worked on her bra, ripping it off like a piece of paper, Darcy's eyes widened in fear, panic, and horror. Loki flipped Darcy on her knees, Darcy was facing the headboard. In a flick of his fingers a whip appeared, gently Loki trailed the whip along Darcy's curves and then he brought the whip down on her bum. Darcy let out a scream into the muzzle, Loki brought down the whip again. "This is what you get, of your insolence you dirty wench." Loki hissed, bring down the whip again. "Stop!" Darcy pleaded in the muzzle. He fisted his hands into Darcy's hair and pulled her head back to meet his eyes. Darcy's eyes were filled with fear, and pain, Loki felt himself getting harder.

Flipping Darcy over again, he straddled her, leaning down to kiss the crook of her neck, trailing down to her breasts. Biting gently down on Darcy's left breast, he heard he moan slightly. "You like that don't you wench?" Loki said, panting slightly. Darcy thrashed her head, "No matter wench, I do what I want." In a flash his close disappeared, showing his harden cock. Spreading Darcy's legs he placed a long finger in her quim, she was wet, with that he entered her. Darcy screamed into the muzzle, tears running down her checks. He quickly pulled out of her, then thrusted harder into her. "Your mind may be saying no, but your body is saying yes, wench." Loki cooed thrusting in and out of the now muted Darcy. Reaching his climax he pulled out of her quickly, letting his cum trickle down Darcy's thigh. "Mh, that was very entertaining Darcy, to bad it was only a dream." Loki purred. Placing a hand on Darcy's forehead, she felt the pain take over her brain again.

Darcy quickly opened her eyes, she was in her room. Mia sleeping soundly beside her, Darcy had her pyjamas on. Glancing at the clock it read 1:45 am, it was just a dream Darcy, just a dream. She thought franticly, her own reassurance brought little comfort.

Closing her eyes again she tried to go back to sleep, sadly sleep didn't come easily to Darcy that night. Loki looked down at the now sleeping Darcy, he would make her kneel. Breaking her will be the most glorious event so far on this pathetic planet, "Sleep soundly Darcy, I will be seeing you shortly." Loki said to the air, before he disappeared into the moonlit sky.

* * *

_I own nothing please read and review! Happy holidays to all. _


	5. Take over

"Darcy, Darcy! Get up, get up, get up now!"

Mia screamed in Darcy's ear, Darcy's eyes shot open

"Don't shoot! I don't have the crown!"

Darcy screamed, wide-eyed, looking around.

"Oh…"

Darcy trailed off, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks; Mia went into a fit off giggles on the floor.

"What are you doing you silly Billy, you shouldn't wake a sleeping bear like that!"

Darcy said, crouching on they floor where Mia lay, picking her up in her arms. "Airplane!"

Mia squealed, Darcy laughed,

"If you say so Mia!"

Darcy lifted her into the air, walking around lifting Mia up and down. Mia made airplane noises,

"Darcy! Mia! Come get breakfast!"

Their mother called, Darcy placed Mia down, and watched her as she ran down the stairs.

Thinking back to the dream she had, Darcy shuttered. It wasn't real Darcy, your just going nuts! She said to herself,

"Darcy!"

Her mother called softly,

"If you don't come now you oatmeal is going to get cold."

Darcy groaned, if there was one thing she hated other than sappy romance novels, and Loki for that matter it was oatmeal. It was a weird colour, not quiet gray, not quiet peach either. It tasted like cardboard, over all she hated it. Walking down the stairs, she was welcomed to the sight of her mother, and Mia sitting at the crappy Ikea table. The table was unlevelled, so everything slanted to the right, and the chipped bowl full of none other than oatmeal.

"How was your sleep Darcy?"

Her mother asked cheerfully, like the past day was nothing.

"It was good",

Darcy lied, her back was sore and stiff, and the dream was un-nerving.

" Mommy, when are we going to decorate the tree?"

Mia asked, stirring her spoon in her oatmeal carelessly. Oh crap! Darcy thought, it was three days to Christmas.

"Well Mia, when you and Darcy finish your oatmeal, we can get started."

Their mother said with a smile,

"But mommy, this oatmeal is revolting!"

Mia whined,

"Mia, I have seen you eat it before."

She said knowingly, Mia let off a groan. Darcy looked down at her oatmeal; slowly she finished off her oatmeal.

"Mia go downstairs and get the tree decorations."

"Okay mommy!"

Mia chimed, running off into the basement.

"Darcy, how are you. What happened tell me everything?"

She said, her eyes piercing Darcy's.

"Nothing bad mom, he just kidnapped me, brought me to New York, the here."

Darcy said plainly, not really knowing what else to say to her.

"Oh thank goodness, he didn't rape you did he?"

Darcy's eyes widened,

"No mom, he did."

Darcy said quickly, her mom features relaxed.

"Mommy!"

Mia called, Darcy got up and walked into the small living room. The Christmas tree was a small tree; Darcy was a head taller than it.

"Okay girls lets started!"

Darcy's mother said happily, they began to decorate the tree. It reminded Darcy of Charlie brown's Christmas tree, by the time they where done is was 11 o'clock.

"Darcy why don't you and Mia go out for a walk, and I'll wrap the presents."

Darcy nodded,

"Come on Mia, lets go get changed."

Darcy went back into her room, Darcy rummaged through her closet. Finally she settled on a black shirt, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Darcy walked to the cracked mirror, looking into the mirror Darcy gasped. Her clothes hung baggily on her body. Darcy knew she lost weight ever since the world take over, but she didn't realize she lost this much! Well Darcy surviving on soup and water isn't that much, she thought. Brushing in off, she put on some make-up, then she heard Mia knocking on her door.

"Darcy come on!"

Mia whined,

"I want to go!"

Darcy rolled her eyes typical kid,

"I am coming."

Darcy walked out of her room, she smiled warmly at Mia. They put on their jackets and walked out the door.

The snow fell aimlessly from the dull gray lifeless sky, Darcy let out a breath.

"Darcy I missed you so much!"

Mia said happily, skipping around,

"I am in grade one and my teacher's name is Miss. Honey!"

Mia said excitedly, that is a typical grade one teacher's name. Darcy thought, remembering Mr. Sparks. Her grade one teacher,

"She is really nice, and she has a pet duck named Ducky."

It took Darcy's will power not to roll her eyes at that name.

"Darcy how long are you going to stay here?"

Mia said looking into Darcy's eyes, hoping. Darcy's gut lurched,

"I don't know Mia, I don't know."

"Is that scary man going to talk you away?"

Mia said angrily, Darcy could feel her animosity towards Loki. Darcy's words were stuck in her throat,

"I don't know, Mia."

Darcy said quietly, there was a long pregnant pause,

"I hope he never comes back."

Mia said fiercely,

"Me to Mia, me to."

Darcy knew that, that wouldn't happen though, like he said she would be seeing him eventually.

"Darcy can we go to the candy shop?"

Mia pleaded, Darcy smiled,

"I think we should, we have time to kill."

They turned the street and headed into the city area, the shops where open, and people where hustling around.

"Come on Mia, it is this way."

Darcy gently grabbed her hand, and led her into the candy shop. The shop was brightly lite and rows upon rows of candy lined the aisles, it had been forever and a day since Darcy had been in this store.  
"Oh Darcy look at the candy canes."

Mia chirped, the candy canes where hanging on the ceiling. It reminded Darcy of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Mh Darcy you taste as sweet as candy, a voice purred in her ear. Darcy looked around; no one was there, her nerves where already on the fray.

"Mia what do you want."

Darcy said happily, brushing off the voice she heard.

"I want Skittles!"

Mia chirped, Darcy got a small bag and spooned skittles. Tying the bag up with a twist tie, Darcy handed the bag to the cashier. The man smiled,

"That will be 3.42, please."

The man said kindly, Darcy pulled out her wallet and handed him a five-dollar bill, collecting her change. They walked out of the shop; they walked along the sidewalk quietly. Mia munched on her Skittles, when they reached the house an odd feeling clutched Darcy's heart.

"Darcy, Mia! Come quick!"

Their mother hissed, they ran inside. Their mother locked the door frantically, the T.V was on, and the Burlington news station was on.

"And we go live to our reporter Kim in New York City."

"Thank you Mike, I am here with all these people who are watching the President Obama sign over the United States of America."

Darcy let out a gasp, as her mother had tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. Mia hissed,

"It is him, Darcy!"

"Today on Friday, December 21, 2012, I president Barak Obama sign over the United States of America to Loki, of Asgard."

Obama said boldly, Darcy felt her body shaking,

"The USA is the third country to sign over to Loki of Asgard, our new King."

Kim said laconically, then the camera zoomed on to Loki's pale face, he was smiling happily.

"Kneel before your new king."

Loki boomed, the crowed of people and the ex-president kneeled without hesitation,

"As my first order, all S.H.E.I.L.D. personnel must and will be executed, I will not have any revolts on this pathetic planet."

Loki sneered, looking at the crowed of people.

"Till then."

Loki said with a mischievous smile, looking dead into the camera, directly into Darcy's eyes. She could feel them peering into her soul, she couldn't take her eyes off the T.V screen. Until her mother turned off the T.V, this is very bad Darcy thought.

* * *

_Sorry I am late, I read fifty shades of grey, to get better at writing smut, so be prepared. Please read and review! PLEASE more review means faster updates._


End file.
